


Viata e ciudata

by antoniaashley



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Heart Attacks, Romanian language, Violation, milions of dollars
Language: Română
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoniaashley/pseuds/antoniaashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How strange is life for the Pines Family!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. E greu sa treci peste adevar.

**Author's Note:**

> OC name for Ma Pines Catrina

Ford Pines a simtit ca este timpul sa dam cartile pe fata si ca toata lumea sa stie adevarul.Stiind ca tatal sau si mama sa erau inca in viata,a indraznit sa ii sune si sa le spuna sa vina in Gravity Falls.Aveau si ei dreptul sa stie adevarul.Inca erau parinti lui si ai lui Stanley.Ei nu stiau nimic.Au inghitit minciuna fratelui sau cum ca Stanley Pines a murit intr-un accident de masina,iar cel care a fost alaturi de ei era Stanford,cand defapt nu era asa.Nici macar Ford nu isi putea imagina cate lacrimi a varsat mama lor pentru micul ei hoinar Stanley,sau cat de vinoat s-a simtit tatal lor pentru asta.Aveau dreptul sa stie ca nu a fost vina lor.Poate ca doar din acest aspect.Dar,tot nu s merita ata de multa tristete.Insa,Ford avea o enigma.Daca suna acasa in New Jersey,oare cine ii va raspunde,si ce?Dar,totusi,nu se mai putea da inapoi,si oricine ar fi raspuns,trebuia sa vorbeasca scurt si la obiect.

Cand i s-a raspuns la telefon,era o voce groasa,ursuza.Era a tatalui sau,care acum,la varsta de optzeci si cinci de ani,era si mai dezamagit de el si de persoanele din jurul sau,din cauza vietii mizere pe care a dus-o.Dar Dumnezeu i-a dat aceasta viata din cauza comportamentului sau agresiv.Doar nu era sa-l rasplateasca pentru ca si-a dat fiul,pe Stanley,afara din casa din cauza unei greseli facute la optsprezece ani,inainte ca acesta sa-si termine liceul;si punandu-l sa castige milioane de dolari pentru a-l reprimi in casa.Din cauza lui a fost timp de zece ani bolnav,pe strazi,si cautat de politie. Insa,cand i-a auzit vocea fiului sau,s-a mai bucurat putin,crezand ca acesta ii va trimite bani.insa,s-a incruntat la loc cand Ford i-a zis" _Am nevoie ca tu si mama sa veniti la mine acasa.Trebuie sa vorbim despre ceva important!Oregon,Gravity Falls,618 Gopher Road.Am nevoie de voi aici.Urgent_!"

Dupa multe staruinte,Filbrick a acceptat sa mearga in Gravity Falls alaturi de Cathrina,sotia sa,chiar daca el avea probleme grave la inima.


	2. Ajutor rupt din Rai

Dupa mai multe ore de calatorit,cei doi au ajuns in Gravity Falls.Filbrick se uita scarbit la toti oamenii din jurul sau,considerand ca acestia aveau un IQ mult mai putin dezvoltat decat al sau.Insa,se poate ca toata aceasta amaraciune sa ii fi cauzat probleme,deoarece,in mijlocul strazii,avand un infarct.Dupa privirile tintuite spre celelalte persoane,nimeni nu doarea sa il ajute.Insa,mai exista si oameni buni pe aceasta planeta.O fata,de vreo saisprezece ani a sarit in ajutorul lui,ducandu-l ingrijorata la spital,alaturi de Cathrina.Acesta ar fi putut fi in stare grava daca fata nu avea,ca prin miracol,aceeasi grupa de sange ca a lui Filbrick,si anume AB negativ.Fata a platit si spitalizarea si operatia de injectare a celulelor telicite.Cathrina,statea intr-un colt si se ruga,cand fata a venit langa ea,spunandu-i ca totul este in regula cu sotul ei,si dadu-i ceva in mana.Era un cec cu o suma colosala,un milion de dolari.Dar,pentru fata,era extrem de putin.

"De ce atat de multi?Nu este deja destul tot ajutorul pe care ni l-ai dat?"a intrebat Cathrina nedumerita,deoarece fata nici macar nu ii cunostea pe acesti oameni.

"Asa sunt eu.Nu suport sa vad oamenii suferind.Daca mai aveti nevoie de ceva,anuntati-ma,locuies in acest oras."

"Tu clar esti esti un inger.Iti multumesc pentru ajutor.Dar tu cum te numesti?"

Fata s-a gandit putin inainte sa vorbeasca,dupa care a raspuns."Antonia.Ma numec Antonia."

Dar,fata nu putea sa plece inainte sa ii ureze insanatosire grabnica celui pe care l-a ajutat.

Cand aceasta a intrat in salon,Filbrick o vedea decat pe ea,fara sa-si mai dea seama ca era si sotia sa.Atunci cand acestuia i s-a facut rau pe strada,nu aputut sa-o vada prea bine pe salvatoarea lui,dar acum totul era clar.O fata minunata de frumoasa,tanara,cu chip de inger.Insa,cel mai frumos lucru la ea era zambetul.Nu a mai intalnit un zambet atat de frumos in viata lui.La fel si rasul.Ceea ce nu intelegea Filbrick era de ce fata semana atat de bine cu el.Parul de un castaniu deschis,ochii patrunzaori,profunzi,de un negru ca pacura,si cel mai neobisnuit lucru,motul specific copiilor nascuti in familia Pines.Dar mai existau oameni pe lumea aceasta care sa aiba mot,fara sa fe din familia aceasta.Filbrick spera sa nu fie,deoarece o persoana atat de buna la suflet si frumoasa nu poate fi dintr-o familie atat de dezamagitoare.Chiar daca acesta isi dorea ca fata sa mai stea,ea trebuia sa plece.De-acum el o considera ingerul lui pazitor,si de aceea isi dorea s-o aiba alaturi tot timpul.Atunci cand ea a iesit pe usa,acesta a jurat ca de dragul ei,va incerca sa fie un om mai bun.Dupa vestea primita d la sotia sa,Cathrine,cum ca fata le-a dat un cec de un milion de dolari,avea si mai multe motive sa isi respecte juramantul,deoarece asta era ceea ce el si-a dorit toata viata,si anume sa fie bogat.Oi nu-i venea sa creada ca o fata abia intalnita de saisprezece ani a reusit sa-i dea ceea ce fii lui s-au chinuit toata viata si nu au reusit.Ajutor pur,venit din suflet,si bani muciti.Pentru fata aceea,acum cei doi aveau un respect enorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapters are too short,but i consider it's easier to read!


	3. Identitatea nebanuita a fetei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy it or even you understand!

Intre timp,fata s-a dus acasa.Era o cabana facuta din lemn,ce parea sa fie o atractie turistica,pe acoperisul ei fiind scris cu litere uriase"Mystery Shack".Astazi nu era insa niciun turist.Dar cand fata a intrata in living,a fost intampinata de numerosi oameni,cu zambetele pe fete.Se vedea ca o iubeau mult.Era normal,doar erau familia ei.Un baiat de varsta ei era cel inaintas.Trasaturile fetei,ochii,parul,totul era idenic.Era fratele ei geaman,Nick Dany.De fiecare data cand acestia doi se intalneau,fata se emotiona,deoarece sunt decat doua saptamani de cand ei s-au intalnit prima data.Au fost despartiti la nastere,fara sa stie niciunul de celalalt.Insa,mai erau doi copii mai mici,ce o iubeau la fel de mult.De doisprezece ani,o fata si un baiat,la fel ca ea si fratele ei,gemeni,erau extrem de diferiti,dar se iubeau mult.Ea incerca sa fie cu ei mai mult decat o matusa.Incerca sa le fie prietena si sa ii impace pe Dipper si Mabel de fiecare data cand acestia doi se certau.Mai erau si doi oameni,mai carunti,care i-au iesit in inatare.Primul,imbracat gros si putin mai slba,a luat-o in brate de parca nu a mai vazut-o de ani buni.Insa ,ce conta cel mai mult la acest barbat era cine era el.Era Ford,cel care si-a chemat parintii,Filbrick si Cathrina,in Gravity Falls.Dar cel de-al doilea barbat era prioritatea Antoniei.Era tatal ei,singura persoana care a fost alaturi de ea mereu,si datorita carei fata a ajuns cine era atunci.Barbatul semana foarte mult cu Ford,chiar daca putine detalii in diferentiau.Chiar daca era greu de crezut,acela era Stanley,cel care pentru toata lumea er o dezamagire,o oaie neagra care a fost adus pe pamant pentru a distruge familia Pines.Doar fiica lui nu il judeca.In schimb,el il lauda si in fiecare zi nu uita sa ii spuna cat de mult il iubeste.Aceasta era Ashley Tatiana Pines,dupa numele ei adevarat.


End file.
